


【坤廷】沦陷

by 逆天改命 (nitiangaiming)



Category: RPS, ninepencent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitiangaiming/pseuds/%E9%80%86%E5%A4%A9%E6%94%B9%E5%91%BD
Summary: 吃醋、发烧、浴室、口交、自慰、dirty talk
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/朱正廷
Kudos: 27





	【坤廷】沦陷

蔡徐坤在众多女性围观下谈笑风生，但只要是熟悉他的人，就能看出来这时候蔡徐坤是一点儿都没上心。但他处事风度绅士，又从礼仪方面挑不出错。

他端起侍者送来的香槟，遥遥和远处的大佬举杯，敛下神情呡了一口，视线一晃却有一瞬间的愣住。

门口出现了个他特熟悉的人。

蔡徐坤眸子都好像亮了亮，但下一刻他像是又想到了什么，蹙起了眉。

蔡徐坤装了太多年的纨绔，挑眉笑起来的时候，温柔浪荡的感觉是实打实的。可当他绷住脸不笑了，整张脸就会呈现出一种锐感来，看上去颇具杀气。

这场聚会在场的，不知道多少人是在观察他。

实在是蔡老爷子临终遗嘱太过奇怪，所有的可动产全部留给了私生子，亲儿子一个硬币都没分到，这么一想都有点不知道谁才是亲生的。

起初这个消息传出去时没多少人信，但蔡徐坤在这个圈子里空有一个身份没有实力的事，大家伙也都听说过，才会心照不宣的放女人先去和他周旋。

尤长靖对门口的朱正廷招了招手，朱正廷看到后点头，朝他待着的角落走去。近了后尤长靖发现，今天的朱正廷似乎有点不一样。

平日朱正廷出门一定会收拾好自己，脸色要摆好，衣服也要整齐。小少爷金枝玉叶的生活早就离他远去了，在吃人不吐骨头的商场上，只有片刻不暴露自己的弱点才行。

但朱正廷现在脸色通红，呼吸还有点急促，细看之下就有些狼狈了。

尤长靖叫侍者端一杯冰水来，然后奇怪的问：“你怎么这么着急？顺顺气，他还没被怎么样呢。”

朱正廷骂道：“小兔崽子没和我打招呼就来了，也不看看他那种三脚猫功夫怎么和人抓。”

兔崽子、猫崽子。尤长靖嘴角抽了抽，看向大厅里那个好似浑然没有察觉到朱正廷到场的狼崽子，一时间有些无语。

朱正廷却已经端着冰水喝光了。

这聚会的冰水可就是实打实的冰，朱正廷这一口下去，感觉整个人都清醒了，然后他忧愁的意识到自己似乎还在发烧。

蔡徐坤原来不会瞒着朱正廷任何事。

年龄差和能力差距摆在那里，说蔡徐坤是被他一手教出来的真的没错。朱正廷向来在他面前是游刃有余那一卦的，不管是原来教他学习也好，还是后来教他怎么去管家族企业。

后来他们确定关系，朱正廷更承包了教他怎么谈恋爱。

所以这次朱正廷生病，他才没有多说自己要应付一场新邀请，就直接来了。

而这时朱正廷在场了，他又忍不住想朱正廷会不会生气，一边又自己生气于朱正廷一点儿都不注意身体，怎么就跑来了会场。

蔡徐坤想事时习惯性沉着眉眼，看起来认真倾听其实已经神游的意识在口袋震动里回过神。蔡徐坤抱歉的冲身边女眷笑了笑，去了就近的阳台拿出手机。

是朱正廷的消息。

朱正廷洗了把脸，觉得自己有些冲动。

首先，天知道尤长靖给他拍的照片是不是故意的，将那些个角度拍得那么暧昧。但他必须承认自己在意，那么多年轻姑娘围绕着他的小朋友转，朱正廷的心也不是铁打的，哪里能不在意这个问题。

何况蔡徐看着还蛮开心的。

朱正廷咬着后槽牙，也不知道是不是生病扼住了智商，或者更容易让他随心所欲。朱正廷几乎是很快就换了一身衣服，然后驾车跑到了会场。

不过他从进场就察觉到了不对劲，因为蔡徐坤看了过来，虽然只有那么一眼，但他确信蔡徐坤还是第一时间就发现了他。

有点微妙的欣慰和欢喜，当知道蔡徐坤满心满眼都装着他的时候。

然后接下来他就开始头晕了，前几天轮轴练习和看文件耗费了太多精力，病来如山倒，昨天一天都提不起精神睡着。

今天虽然一样的难受，精神却莫名其妙得兴奋，朱正廷忍着细微的那点疼痛，起身去了卫生间。

然后才给蔡徐坤发了条信息。

冲动的吻带着少年人的热度落在脖颈，朱正廷感觉自己身后贴上了一个滚烫的躯体。

他们都只穿着薄薄一层的西装，蔡徐坤一进门就对着他抱过来，要不是意识清明，朱正廷还要以为他被下药了。

任由蔡徐坤在他脖子上落下几个红透的吻痕，朱正廷没带力气的拍了拍蔡徐坤的脑袋，示意他控制住自己。

蔡徐坤意犹未尽，舔了舔唇，好奇的问：“你怎么会来的？”

“小没良心的家伙不知道和我报备一声就进了虎穴，我总得跟着跳进来才知道安全还是不安全。”朱正廷不藏着自己的担心，只是藏住了有一点的吃味。

蔡徐坤带着他绕路，从卫生间这边出到庭院里，一边撇嘴道：“正正，我在你心里这么差劲的嘛。”

蔡徐坤当然不差。

他本身就有头脑和天赋，装疯卖傻的时候也没少研究，朱正廷带他，早就知道有天蔡徐坤可以独当一面甚至青出于蓝，但忍不住的担忧却是出于真实。

因为蔡徐坤在他眼里又不仅仅只是徒弟和合作伙伴，他们最亲密的距离上升到爱情和一辈子，又怎么能叫他不担忧。

但朱正廷也是个不会把话全部讲出来的人，他眨眨眼说：“没有啊，我知道坤坤很厉害。”

蔡徐坤倒是知道他没有说谎，等走到庭院的小径深处，才突然转身。朱正廷一时没防备，撞在了少年人的背上。

蔡徐坤的额挨上了他的，被发烫的温度吓得一惊，眉头蹙起，忽然解开自己的外套，又给朱正廷披了上去。

少年人只剩下一件单薄衬衣，被风吹出沙沙的声音，朱正廷却没有还回去。

这微妙的取悦了小狼狗的领地意识，蔡徐坤说：“开车来的吧？你去车上等我，我打个招呼就出来。”

“嗯？你打算说什么。”

“家里的兔子饿了，回家喂食。”蔡徐坤一语双关的应下这句话，没等朱正廷反应过来就跑了。

朱正廷拢了拢衣服，嘀咕道：“真的胆肥了。”话是这么说的，却也很老实的向停车场去了。

他没上驾驶位，之前在京城已经遇到几回蓄意的车祸，蔡徐坤不在那是没办法，在的时候就算朱正廷想开，蔡徐坤也不会准。他惜命，原来为了不让姐姐崩溃，后来更不想蔡徐坤难过。

说来也是绝，栽在这么一个小孩手里。

朱正廷摸了摸自己的额头，低叹了口气。

没过多久蔡徐坤也下来了，看到副驾驶位上坐着的人，脸色更是满意了一些。他接过钥匙坐进驾驶座，忽然问道：“怎么知道我在这里的？”

“尤长靖说的。”朱正廷没有犹豫就把人给卖了。

闻言蔡徐坤也不觉得意外，只是认为刚打的那个电话还算打对了。收拾尤长靖这种事不用他出手，更合适的人大有。

“他说了什么吗？遇到了意外，你还发着烧就赶着出来。”但蔡徐坤还是没放过从犯，望着前面的路，打了转向灯换到了直行道，这么问。

“想听实话还是假话？”朱正廷抱着衣服，在行车途中有点困意上涌，耷拉着眼皮反问道。

“真话。”

“我醋了。”朱正廷果然也很诚实，说完便观察蔡徐坤的表情。发现小朋友面上不显，耳朵却变得通红起来，朱正廷暗笑一声出息，倒没有继续跟着调侃，闭上眼任由自己睡了过去。

等到家的时候他已经完全睡着，蔡徐坤小心翼翼的下车，合着衣服把他从车内抱起来，觉得朱正廷依旧没长几斤肉，抱着还是恪手。

他把朱正廷小心翼翼的送上了床，找出昨天买回来的雪梨，细致削好了皮之后才拿去煮。

朱正廷不能吃药，每次病就好的慢，蔡徐坤认识他这么久以来已经看他病好几次了，也跟着照顾好几次，早就熟练。

他开了电脑，坐在床边打着护目灯看着文件，一边凝神听着厨房的动静。朱正廷今天本来就睡了快要一整天，车上的困意是身体自发的，等挨了床却睡得不是那么安分了，没一会他就从床上坐了起来，发现自己出了一身汗。

“不舒服？”蔡徐坤合上了电脑，走到床前看着他。朱正廷低头看自己还穿着西装西裤，无奈的问：“你觉得呢？”

蔡徐坤摸了摸他的额头，已经不烫了。感慨了一声发烧果然是要出汗才管用，蔡徐坤还是出卧室给他倒了杯冰糖雪梨水来。

看朱正廷小口小口的把雪梨水喝完，蔡徐坤试探性的开口，“我抱你去洗澡？”

这话引得朱正廷蓦地沉默下来，他放下杯子，盯着蔡徐坤的眼睛，蔡徐坤也相当正经的看着他。

最后朱正廷移开视线，掀开被子，直接问：“就只洗澡？”

“还想做。”蔡徐坤接话。

“出息。”朱正廷笑了，张开手向蔡徐坤索抱。蔡徐坤却说，“对你管用就行。”

于是俯身抱起朱正廷。

朱正廷双腿夹紧了蔡徐坤的腰，像没骨头似的靠在少年人的胸口，听着那里的跳动一声一声变得愈来愈快，朱正廷很满意蔡徐坤对他的反应，于是呼了口气。

蔡徐坤身子一僵，下一刻几乎是冲进了浴室，朱正廷好险才控制住自己没有笑出声，但蔡徐坤多了解他，恶狠狠的就扒了朱正廷身上的西服外套，将人不怎么温柔地放进了浴缸里。

背挨在冰冷的缸壁上，冷得朱正廷忍不住一颤，蔡徐坤还以为是自己下手太没轻重，表情变了变就想低头去看一下。

他的反应快，朱正廷的反应更快，抓住少年人的手腕将他牵了下来，抬头就吻在了蔡徐坤的唇上。他们接吻得多，毕竟都不是很有时间，做爱是奢侈品，于是轻易地接吻就能点燃情欲。

蔡徐坤单手撑在浴缸边的柜子上，和朱正廷抢着主动权，最终还是少年人气力更好，舌头破开齿关卷着朱正廷的舌纠缠起来，吞咽不及的津液顺着下巴落在朱正廷胸口，原本就已经汗湿的西装衬衣看上去更加的薄，都明显能看到挺立的凸起了。

感受到他的窒息，蔡徐坤才终于放开他的唇，但很快来到了他的喉结，轻轻的舔舐啃咬着。

虽然很久都没有做过，但朱正廷的敏感点蔡徐坤一点都没忘。感受着身下的人挺起了胸，又没克制的发出了舒服的呻吟，蔡徐坤顿时满意，流连的在脖子周围落下更多的吻痕，才一路往下到了乳尖。

他隔着衬衣一口含住了一边的凸起，衣服的摩擦和舔舐的快感像是要将朱正廷整个点燃，原本好像已经退下去的烧热像是又一次燃烧起来。

蔡徐坤突然坏心的咬了一口，同时两只手抚着朱正廷的后背从尾椎骨一路往下滑，隔着西装裤摸到了手感极好的臀。他忍不住揉捏了几下，换来朱正廷舒服的低嘤，但羞耻也一下子占据了大脑，朱正廷脸色红透了，眼底迷蒙的生起水雾。

蔡徐坤光是看一眼就受不住，只想更加恶狠狠的将爱人欺负得哭出来。

他很快的脱掉了两人身上的衣服，两套西装随意的堆叠在冰冷的瓷砖上，蔡徐坤旋开了水，温热的水流从喷头里落进足以两人并躺下去的浴缸里，蔡徐坤拍了拍朱正廷的腰侧，示意对方动一动。

“哥哥，我先帮你，你一会可也要帮帮我噢。”

他留下这么不明的一句，还能等朱正廷反应过来，就含住了朱正廷已经抬头的性器。温热的口腔给朱正廷的刺激最大，他们原先做爱太过常规，润滑剂一抹一挤，就连地点都只局限在床上。

朱正廷没料到今天他想在浴室里，也没想到以蔡徐坤的洁癖会愿意给他口，一时不管是身体还是精神上都大受刺激。

蔡徐坤并不会这个，他的经验局限在想象的梦里，就连Gv他也不愿意去多看一眼，省得污了眼睛，可面对朱正廷了，他就愿意去尝试让对方能够舒服的任何方式了。

他的心上人，值得他将全世界最好的东西都捧到他的面前，在任何情况下。

牙齿小心翼翼的收好，舌面舔过每一寸表皮，柔软的口腔包裹整个龟头吸吮，朱正廷没多久就缴械投降，颤抖着身子射出来，然后叫蔡徐坤赶紧漱口。

蔡徐坤眼角也带着微红，看着爱人焦急的样子，喉咙也不觉得那么难受了。

他拍了拍朱正廷的发顶，笑着说：“这个好难，哥哥你不要做啦。但是啊……为了补偿的话，自己做润滑，怎么样？”

朱正廷红着脸，却点了点头。

朱正廷的手指纤细又白，可能是因为长年练舞的原因，手指修长又柔软。此刻那双手沾着润滑剂，正顺着自己的胸口下移到那紧闭的幽穴。

朱正廷没有扩张的经验，在蔡徐坤的注视下更显得羞赧，只好闭上眼睛回忆仅仅几次的经历中蔡徐坤的做法，小心翼翼的探进了一根手指。

本来就不是能够承受异物的地方，哪怕是一根手指挤进去也显得困难，蔡徐坤看出了他的着急，生怕他伤到自己，又忍不住多看一点朱正廷的底线。

于是他抱臂在旁开口，“先在周围按揉一下，轻一点，像我平时那样。”

朱正廷下意识的听从了蔡徐坤的命令，低下头认真的给自己扩张。蔡徐坤呼吸一窒，有些后悔干嘛这么提议，也不知道现在到底是谁更难受。

他的性器几乎硬得发烫，光是看朱正廷自己扩张就让他想要亲手上去压住对方，把他抵在墙壁上，狠狠地操哭。但蔡徐坤深知忍耐之后收获的果实才是最味美的，他挑挑眉，忽略自己的感受，又多加了几条指令。

白皙的手指探进穴口一根，粉嫩和白色相映衬的美景，视觉效果不是一般的惊人。

“可以两根伸进去，并拢一起扩张。乖，还是慢一点。”

食指和中指并拢在穴里搅动，朱正廷微微颤抖着，嘴唇咬得很紧。蔡徐坤蹙了蹙眉，上前轻轻掰过他的下巴，“放松，别伤到自己。”朱正廷听话的松了牙齿。

“往里探，你的敏感点在很深的地方，你吞得下去……”

他哑下声音和朱正廷描述着，看见朱正廷果然调整了位置，小心的探入一整根手指。蓦地，他掌下的人微微一颤，前头已经过了不应期的东西又一次翘起来，精神得很。

“碰到了？”含着笑意的声音贴着耳廓响起，蔡徐坤咬着他的耳尖，忽的吐了一口热气。朱正廷心思一乱，手指几次蹭过了自己的敏感点，忍不住胡乱呻吟了几声。

“正正玩的好开心，真棒！”似乎不是故意的感叹，蔡徐坤说这话时咬词清楚，真的像在夸奖一样，轻轻舔过朱正廷的唇，那一点血腥味被抚去。

蔡徐坤握住了朱正廷的手腕，牵着那只温热的手放在了自己的硬物上。

“正正，你要不要安慰一下它。嗯？”他意有所指的挺了挺腰，将性器更深的送进朱正廷的手里。撸管这事朱正廷还是有点经验，红着脸点头，一声不吭的伺候起来。

朱正廷手都快动酸的时候，手里的硬物才有了要射的迹象，蔡徐坤微微退开一些，叫朱正廷闭眼。下一刻，带着一点咸腥的液体落在了他的脸上。

蔡徐坤捧了把水抹开，坐进浴缸里，抬手招着朱正廷一起过来。

这下他没再做什么妖，清清白白的一起洗完了澡，才牵着赤着身的朱正廷去了卧室。

蔡徐坤再度扩张可就比朱正廷要熟练得多，润滑剂挤在臀缝里，探进第一根手指还很轻松。中指和食指并拢能够进出时，他没忍住手劲，掐了一把朱正廷的小屁股，换来朱正廷的一声惊呼。

下一刻，敏感点被带着薄茧的手指蹭过，他爽到抖了抖腿，求饶代替羞耻，只希望蔡徐坤赶紧进来。

蔡徐坤一直到三指都可以进出，才拆了套，朱正廷听到声音回头，下一刻就觉得自己臀上抵了一个热乎乎的东西。

蔡徐坤进入没有打任何招呼，直接捅到了最深。穴肉经过扩张也不是这么轻松能够接受异物，裹紧的肉壁带来爽利的刺激，蔡徐坤吻着朱正廷的眼睛，又依次舔过鼻梁，嘴唇和喉结，一边安抚却又不留情面的下身抽插着。

朱正廷分神还能想上一句男人都是大猪蹄子，下一刻浪潮如海啸一样将他吞没。

他们在床上做了一次，后来又在桌上做了一回，蔡徐坤的精力充沛，朱正廷都被操晕了一次才又醒来，浑浑噩噩的觉得身体哪里都发酸。

最后一次他被抵在冰冷的落地窗上，往后看是黎明破晓的天光，往前是他决定一生相守的爱人。

朱正廷叫蔡徐坤的名字，含糊不清的说爱他。

蔡徐坤听到了，他低笑起来，用细致的亲吻给予回应。


End file.
